Berennar Messelbrooke
|Row 9 title = Alignment |Row 9 info = Lawful Good |Row 10 title = Status |Row 10 info = Deceased (Supposedly) |caption = Archmage Messelbrooke prior to the Cataclysm}} Berennar Tolphus Messelbrooke is an archmage hailing from the lands of the Gilneas and Strom. His life is one that revolves around the arcane, the continuous research in the field, and the end product of his quite effective spell-work. Recently he had been found dead; murdered by petty gang-members and thieves, however, his body was lost on the trip north to be buried, and not seen since. =Description= ---- Arms His staff, usually held in his left hand, is about 6 feet tall with a glowing azure crystal socketed into the top of the staff. Along the shaft of the staff elvish inscriptions litter the wood that seem to glow during spell casting. The azure crystal as stated before lies at the top of the staff and the end is sharpened to a point. Slight cracks define the crystal's shape to be similar to be a thin cone. When not in posession of his staff Beren is known to carry a rather intricate rapier. The design of the rapier is similar to any Gilnean model except the handguard of the weapon has the Arathorian crest engraved into it. The thin blade itself courses with arcane energy as small jolts of electricity bounce across the fine metal in arcs of lightning-like displays. Physical His frame was that of most wizards within Dalaran. He was average height, for humans, standing about 5'9" tall with the slightest of hunches. His form was slender, lacking muscle development from his upbringing in the library. The mage's head was covered in a mop of midnight black hair, looking to be quite a bedraggled mess, covering his ears, and his rather generous forehead. Berennar's eyes of azure held a solemn gaze, always looking the slightest bit droopy, as did his mouth; the thin lips curling at the edges. Attire Although not of royal birth, Beren tries his best to look as proper as possible. Keeping a trim goatee and a well-cut hairstyle keeps him looking fresh; paired with his usual Gilnean robes creates the illusion of higher-birth often mistakenly placed upon the magus. Not always in his Gilnean robes, for Berennar often wears the purple robes of the Magocracy of Dalaran. The robes themselves were gift from his teacher Archmage Faaris who died a sort time after the fall of Lordaeron. The purple cloth is a constant reminder to Berennar that he is fighting for a purpose. =History= ---- Early Years Born to the Messelbrooke family, Berennar was the middle child to six siblings. His father, Malvoy Messelbrooke, was an Stromic noble who served in the council of Strom, and in years long past, served in King's Guard taking part in many travels in Gilneas proper. It was there where the Lord Messelbrooke met a simple bar wench and after a few drinks and a winding path of wrong decisions made love with her, and later conceived Berennar. Fearing backlash from the fellow nobles of Strom and Arathor, Lord Messelbrooke crafted a story of adoption for his new son Berennar, and when the time came he sent his son to the local clergy to study the holy Light. Although a studious student as well as greatly attuned to the Light Berennar could never see himself a priest or paladin of the Church. While spending his years in the abbey of Strom his mind wandered off; dreaming of a far different school of thought. The Arcane. Arcane Studies Soon after the end of the First War Lord Messelbrooke finally caved in to Berennar's requests to instead, travel to Dalaran and take up studies there. While there the inquisitive student would follow around his new teacher, Archmage Faaris. A proud, but ignorant Alteraci man who cared little for his student. The two made many trips to Alterac, Gilneas and Lordaeron giving the impressionable boy an understanding of northern politics. Time not spent traveling was spent studying, researching, and expanding his arcane mind. Berennar spent little time outside the purple city, but when he did he would sit upon the banks of Lordaemere Lake and watch the sun set upon Capital City. There awaiting him would be his sister, Amadalia, who adored her younger brother. She would be his only connection to the outside world. Escaping the North Berennar had spent nearly ten years inside Dalaran endlessly studying and researching the Arcane. He hadn't even thought to think about an outbreak or even the coming of the Burning Legion. It was when the rumors began spreading that he took interest. First it was only a tale from the streets, but it soon escalated to all out fear. Berennar left Dalaran immediatly, and sought out his sisters and father. Realizing all too late that his older sisters had already perished Berennar and the remainder of his family sailed south to Stormwind seeking refuge. Faaris did accompany the Messelbrookes, but he unfortunately died of an unknown sickness a year later. These events left the Magus Messelbrooke in a tattered state only worsened by the fact he soon fell ill for the next few months. A New Home Despite his education in Dalaran proper, he still lacked the knowledge held by most highly regarded magi, and so he returned to studies. This time he sat within the arcane-rich Tower of Stormwind, home to the Stormwind Circle. While there he was joined by his brother, Harrold, who shared his interest in the Arcane. The two bonded over the next few years, learning from the Archmage Redrolt, and sharing a many drinks within the Blue Recluse. It was at this time that Berennar began to take an interest for teleportation magics. The idea perplexed him, and at the same time fascinated him. His brother, a cyromancer at heart, supported his brother; becoming him test dummy whenever Berennar wished to try out a more complex teleportation spell. A mere fascination soon evolved to a need, a demand to know more upon the subject. He scoured the libraries of Stormwind for more on the subject, but quickly realized he had so little to work with. So he began researching on his own, testing teleportation hypothesizes one after another. It became an obsession, and it consumed the mage. His own brother had become his only connection to the outside world. Berennar, however, was pleased. He truly loved what he was doing, but the long nights of research and the endless spell-work began to manifest upon his body. His features began to age rapidly and he was always tired, or malnourished. Coming of the Archmage It was the immediate death of his sister, Kameron, that shocked Berennar back into reality. He grieved her death for only a short while, but it caused him to put his life in perspective. At this time he returned to Archmage Redrolt and continued his overarching studies of all Arcane Schools, and after a two years of such schooling he found a new love. Her name was Marianna, and she too had been exiled from her homeland by the vile Scourge. The two found each other at a Winter's Veil party, both quite drunk already. He would find a calm and loving presence in her that he had never yet felt, and the couple soon fell in love only a few months afterward. She served as a cleric within the Clergy of Stormwind, and often held liturgies within the Cathedral's halls. Berennar, still overworked with his studies would often come to these events, listening well to her words. She would bring out Berennar's inner devotion to the Light, as well as remind him of when times were simpler. In the lands of Strom, where he would study with the local clergy. At this same time, Berennar reached the climax of his education. Far surpassing the arcane might that his brother held, and within the next year he would claim the title of Archmage, one of his most prized achievements. =Personality= ---- Beliefs Relationships Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stromic Category:Gilnean Category:Mages Category:Kirin Tor Category:Gilneas Peerage Category:Stromgarde Peerage